deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Asgore Dreemurr
King Dedede vs Asgore is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Kirby vs Undertale! Which anti-heroic animal king will win? Intro Wiz: Kings can come in all shapes and sizes, but not many can also hold there own in a fight like these two animal kings. Boomstick: King Dedede, the "king" of Dreamland. Wiz: And Asgore Dredmurr, King of the Underground. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dedede Wiz: Kirby is one of the most powerful characters in video games, being able to defeat god like beings and.. Boomstick: Enrage a large fanbase! Wiz: But you'd be surprised on who battles him the most; spoiler alert, it's this guy. Boomstick: Wait, this fatass penguin is Kirby's main enemy? You can't be freaking serious! Wiz: He may look like a joke, but Dedede is Dede-definitely a more powerful than he seems. His weapon of choice is his hammer, which is a large hammer capable of destroying brick. He can perform the Hammer Swing, where he charges his hammer back and swings it upwards. Boomstick: He can also chuck his hammer and a new one will immediately appear next to him. He also stores a bomb in there as shown in his Smash 4 final smash. Wiz: He also carries a Gordo in his pocket, which he can use to punt at his enemies. He also carries around Waddle Dees, which does nothing, and Waddle Doos, which zap his enemy with an eye laser. Boomstick: He can also fire electricity from his hands, and he also has ninja stars from that one mini game no one played. Wiz: He also has Bombs in his jacket, which can bounce around and do damage after 5 seconds are up or if they touch a person. His ultimate ability is the Masked Dedede transformation, which comes to him when he puts on his mask. Boomstick: When he puts this baby on, he gains a new metallic hammer that fires missiles, shoots a flamethrower, and lets him spin around to create electricity. Oh, and one more thing, he can summon Dees, Doos and Gordos from the sky like Jesus. Wiz: Dedede has traded blows with Kirby, survived a planetary explosion, was able to keep up with Kirby's Warp Star and in the non-canon Subspace Emissary, he alongside Luigi and Ness basically saved the world. Boomstick: However, Dedede is very clumsy and while he's not an idiot, he's not that smart either. Also, his giant stature makes him an easy target. But despite these flaws there's a reason why he's the King of the Show. Dedede: I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! Asgore Wiz: Asgore Dreemurr is the king of the underground and father of Chara and Asriel. After he lost both his kids, he set out to free everyone from the Underground and take revenge on humans. Boomstick: Ah, great, daddy issues. Anyways, his main weapon is his big-ass pitchfork staff thingy. Not only does it hurt like hell, it can also turn Blue or Orange. Blue doesn't hurt you if you hold still, and Orange is vice-versa. But that's not all! Wiz: He can also shoot fireballs, a ability he shairs with his wife, Toriel. He can summon large waves of Fireballs that he can manipulate into going spacific directions or surrounding the opponent with really small gaps. Boomstick: While he's incapable of gaining DETERMINATION, he sure as hell won't give up. He's spent years trying to free his fellow monsters, and when he's in a fight, he doesn't give up easily. He even DESTROYS THE MERCY BUTTON TO GET A FIGHT! Damn! Wiz: He's taken down 6 different humans, was able to dual with Undyne, and has tanked hits from the Fallen Child himself, Frisk. He is definitely someone who won't stop fighting. Boomstick: However, that may be a bad thing. He can get tired out from all the fighting, and someone with enough DETERMINATION can easily kill him. That's how he was killed by a fucking flower of all things! Wiz: Yes, a talking flower that could restart time and was able to hold him in a vine, along with a few other Monsters. Boomstick:...Oh. Asgore: I don't deserve Mercy. Fight King Asgore Dreemurr was sitting in his throne room, thinking of ways he could free the underground from captivity. He suddenly heard a loud thud, and the door burst open, with a large Penguin-like creature standing in front of him. It was King Dedede, and he was gonna clobba dat Goat Dad. Dedede: Hehe! I'm likin' this place you got going! Sadly, though, I'm the only King 'round here! Let's dance, goat! With a sigh, Asgore got up, pulled out his red pitchfork, and stood in front of his opponent. FIGHT!!! Dedede attacked first, pulling out his hammer from God-knows-where and swinging it at Asgore. To his surprise, however, the King of monsters blocked it with his staff and, with a single swing, knocked it out of his hands. Asgore then hit Dedede across the face with it, then kicked him away. Angered, Dedede grabbed back his hammer and leaped into the air above Asgore, trying to flatten him. Asgore jumped out of the way. Dedede, thinking this would have been over in seconds, inhaled Adgores throne and spat it back at Asgore. The King of Monsters broke it in half and burned the remains. He then started shooting firing fire at the King of Dreamland. Dedede ate all of them and slallowed them whole. He then slammed his Hammer on the ground hard enough to creat cracks in the floor, causing Asgore to fall over. Dedede then threw his Hammer at the king, who got up and caught the hammer, then threw it to the side. Dreemurr then swung at Dedede with his staff in blue mode, which passed right through the Penguin. He kept swinging like this, with Dedede patiently waiting for him to be done, only for the staff to enter Orange mode and deliver a pain to Dedede's gut. Dedede retaliated by swinging his hammer on the head of Asgore, then knocking him away with a punch. King Dedede: Huh, your strongah then I thought! This ought to be fun! Asgore: (sigh) Both kings got back into position as Asgore fired dozens of fireballs. Dedede simply inhaled all of them, to Asgores suprise, and spit them back out. Asgore knocks it back and forward like a deadly pinball game until Asgore messed up send the fireballs hit him. While he tried to recover from the hit, Dedede ran over and threw Asgore into the air, then hit him away like a base ball. Asgore coughed up a bit of blood, gritted his teeth, and got back up. He then threw his staff and ran at Dedede, intending to finish the evil King. Dedede simply caught the staff with his hands, threw it away, and charged up his hammer. And when Asgore was close enough.... W H A M Dedede knocked Asgore all the way across the throne room and crashing into the wall. He simply sat there as Dedede a proceed him, ready to finish him. Asgore knew it was all over for him. Asgore: Please, I do not deserve mercy. Dedede: Alright, whatevah you say, pal! Dedede then swung his hammer onto Asgores head, crushing it into bloody chunks. K.O!!! As the King of Dreamland looked at his opponent, he felt a little bit stronger. It was as if he gained power from killing him. He shrugged it off and turned to leave only to find a knight in armor was blocking his way. The Knight suddenly began to glow... Results Boomstick: Wow, who knew penguins were so brutal! Maybe they're mad that they can't fly. Wiz: Let's all be honest, Asgore was completely screwed right from the get go. King Dedede was far stronger than Asgore, as he is able to trade blows with Kirby. He's also far faster as well since he can keep up with Kirby, and his durability is far better since he's survived a planet sized explosion and Kirby's blows. Boomstick: It also didn't help that Asgore can tire out from fighting easily. Looks like Asgore was DedeDestroyed. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017